1. Field of Invention
The present invention is a gaming system and method for an interactive keno-style game. More particularly, the present invention provides an interactive game environment that allows a player to control a plurality of game parameters.
2. Description of Related Art
Keno can be played using paper tickets (similar to Bingo) and a common board used by multiple players. In this version of the game, a player marks a ticket with a crayon to indicate game number selections. The player then registers the ticket with an employee at the keno desk of a casino. This ticket is then played against the next featured game displayed on the common board, with each player playing independent tickets. The common board merely lights up the twenty random numbers that are selected using numbered ping pong balls (similar to the lottery). The player then reviews the ticket and circles the numbers that the player selected and the numbers that were randomly selected and displayed on the common keno board. When the randomly selected numbers are the same as a player selected number, this is known as a “hit”. If the player received enough hits, as determined by the payout schedule, the player takes the winning ticket to the employee at the keno desk for his payoff.
In video Keno a player selects numbers from a grid of eighty squares, with each square numbered from one to eighty in sequence. The player first determines how many numbers (or “spots”) to select. The number of spots selected determines the payout odds. For example, for a five-spot keno game the player selects any five of the eighty numbers and marks them. Then, the machine selects at random, twenty of the eighty numbers. If the player received enough hits to have a winning ticket, the machine then pays off according to an established paytable schedule.
More sophisticated pennutations of keno have also been developed. For example a pattern keno game was invented by Margolin and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,911. The method comprises preparing a template from a pattern of squares selected by a player and then generating a random selection of squares on the playing board by the game. The template is then overlaid over the playing board in each possible position where the template is included. Then the number of randomly selected squares that are contained within the template counted. A payout for each position is determined that totals the payout derived from each of the winning positions and crediting the payout to the player.
In each of the keno games described above the keno game operates in a relatively static environment that requires little player input. For example, once the player selects the game numbers to play, the player is left to simply wait for the random selection of numbers to determine whether the player is awarded a prize. This type of game lacks excitement because of the limited degree of player interactivity.
Therefore, a gaming system and method is needed that increases the enjoyment of a keno game by creating a more interactive environment where the player is more actively involved in the wagering process. In order to make the keno game more interactive, a keno-style game that permits the player to dynamically change the amount wagered is needed. Additionally, a keno-style game that permits the player to have limited control of the prize awarded is needed to provide a highly interactive entertaining experience.